


[Vid] Sound of Her Wings

by absternr



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Major Character: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: "Things are created, they last for some little while, and then they are gone."





	[Vid] Sound of Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).



Length: 1:29

Music: [Independence by Jack de Quidt](https://notquitereal.bandcamp.com/track/independence) + a couple [bird](https://freesound.org/people/Zabuhailo/sounds/242405/) [sounds](https://freesound.org/people/TOC1/sounds/120107/)

Streaming:


End file.
